


Words, words and words

by jinxout99



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, ive always wanted a poetic kara, kinda super cheesy (pun intended), poetic kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxout99/pseuds/jinxout99
Summary: So basically this is Kara being poetic and writing poems for those who she loves and adores. (she's super in love with Lena in this).





	1. Chapter 1

Ever since Kara crashed on Earth, instead of becoming the kind of person who would dwell on what they had lost, she determined on becoming someone who’d focus and appreciate on what they have.

 

In her case, it would have to be the Danvers. 

 

Sure, Kara never forgot her Kryptonian upbringings but they were gone. Dead. Her mission, which was to protect and take care of Kal-El, was already done before she could do anything. So, she moved on, became a new person, only paid attention to those who loved and cared for her.

 

* * *

  

After some time here, Kara made a decision to pursue and understand the work of artistry. On Krypton, she loved the art brought up by Kryptonian culture and she was always curious about art from other worlds. Other planets. Earth’s form of art, in Kara’s own words, was breathtaking. So many types. Endless possibilities. Her favourite?

 

Poetry, the art of words.

 

She was astounded by how people could give out enormous and meaningful messages through poems. War, hate, love, racism, you name it. They’re all there. Family poems. Those were her forte. She would read hundreds of them on the internet, all either written by famous poets or just random strangers who had the same mind as Kara. She loved them. Every. Single. One. It was a matter of time before she would dive into poetry herself.

 

* * *

 

 

Eliza Danvers, the woman who took Kara in without any doubts. No questions asked. No demands. Nothing. She just loved Kara wholeheartedly. This was the woman, an amazing one to Kara, who took in an alien raced child and raised her like she came out of her own womb. 

 

On nights where Kara would have nightmares about Krypton’s destruction, the agony of losing her world, having to relive those tense and horrific moments, Eliza would be there to hold her. Wiping away her tears, comforting her, telling her “It’s okay, sweetie, you’re okay”, it would calm Kara down. Next thing she knew, she’s asleep again, this time without the nightmares harassing her. 

 

On days where Kara would come home crying from school because everyone thought she was a freak, Eliza would tell her otherwise. Constantly telling her that she’s special, she means something to this world, she’s not some freak or weirdo. Telling her that she loves her, regardless of how extraordinary the blonde may be. In those times, Kara knew. This woman was her mother, even if they weren’t blood related.

 

On Kara’s first Earth birthday, Eliza baked her this delicate, expensive-looking, out of this world carrot cake and she wrote “To the one who brings out the kindness and spark in everyone, my Kara”.  ** _‘My Kara’_** , as soon as she saw that, Kara could feel her eyes watering, her breathing would get difficult and she hugged Eliza so hard until the poor woman had to beg for Kara to stop due to her super strength. 

 

“Thank you, Eliza...”, Kara was sobbing so hard. “..for everything. I kn-know I have been nothing but a burden to you and this family...”, Kara wasn’t sure if the woman could actually understand what she was saying.

 

“Don’t say such things, sweetie. You have been nothing but a gift to us. I know I’m not your real mommy but I do love you, Kara. Like you’re my own flesh and blood. I love you so much, Kara. I hope you know that”, she looked at Kara with sincere and loving eyes.

 

Kara embraced her, saying “I love you too, Eliza”.

 

“I know how much you love poetry so here...”, she handed Kara a book that had the title  _‘Falling Up’_  with the author’s name underneath. Shel Silverstein. Kara took the book and smiled at the first poem she read. “Thank you, again. It’s wonderful”, Kara hesitant with her next words. “Would you like to read it together? Decipher the meanings?”, Eliza smiled widely and answered “I would love to, sweetheart”. They spent countless hours, uncovering the meanings of each word from each line of each verse.

 

The first time Kara wrote a poem herself was during the first time she celebrated Mother’s Day with Eliza. She and Alex decided to surprise her the entire day since luckily for them, she didn’t have to go in work on that momentous day. They started their plan with a breakfast in bed for Eliza and it was the first sign that Kara got, noting her that cooking isn’t her thing. With the slightly burned toast and a wee too much salt on the eggs, Eliza thanked them and embraced them, lovingly.

 

“My two girls, who mean the world to me. Thank you again. It was lovely, although I need you to teach you two how to make breakfast properly” said Eliza with a tone that just makes Kara’s insides feel warm and good, they all laughed and Kara just took in the sight of how happy she was. Of how happy they were in that moment.

 

When they got out of bed, Alex ran to her room to get her own personal gift for her Eliza. When she came back, there was this small box in her hands and she handed it to her mother. She took off the top and poured some sort of liquid compound into it. Kara watched diligently and then she could see the words  **‘HAPPY MOTHER’S DAY MOM! YOU’RE THE BEST! XOXO’**.

 

“Oh my god, this is wonderful, Alex”, she took her daughter’s hand and pushed her down so she could plant a kiss on Alex’s face. “THAT WAS AWESOME!”, Kara couldn’t contain her amazement any longer. “Just used some nitric acid for the magic to work”, Alex replied.

 

“Nerd!”, Kara teased and the two sisters shared a smile.

 

“I, um, have something for you too, Eliza. I mean, it’s not as cool as Alex’s but, um, would you like to see it?”, Kara was stumbling on her words, feeling like she couldn’t compete with Alex’s gift. 

 

“I would love to, darling. I’m sure it’s as equal as Alex’s”, she replied to the blonde with a warm smile. “Go get it, sis! I wanna see it too!”, Alex said with excitement.

 

Kara smiled at their enthusiasm and ran to her room, like Alex, only she had super speed while Alex didn’t. She came back in a matter of seconds and Alex blurted, “Show off!”. “Jealous much!”, teased back by Kara.

 

Shortly after, she turned her attention to Eliza. “I made you, um...” Silence took over momentarily. “...a poem”.

 

Eliza smiled so widely that it made Kara do the same as well. “Well, come on! Read it then!”, Eliza said those words with pure joy infused in them.

 

Kara took a deep breath, heart pounding as hard as heck, her knees suddenly going weak. She then looked at both of the ladies in front of her, they both gave a reassuring nod and she began to read;

 

_The absolute love of her heart,_

_The gentle touch of her care,_

_The warmth smile of her face,_

_Is someone who has always been there._

_She, who bears the biggest of responsibilities,_

_She, who swears to always love me,_

_She, who does it with all of her abilities,_

_She, who kept loving me endlessly._

_A mother’s love isn’t determined by blood,_

_It is shown through her intentions,_

_A mother’s love is varied,_

_It is further solidified by her actions._

 

When she was done, she could see Eliza’s eyes tearing up. Alex was smiling at her while giving her the double thumbs up and mouthed ‘That was amazing!’. Clearly she didn’t want to ruin the mood so that’s why she didn’t peep out a sound.

 

“Come here...” and Kara followed suit. She was taken into Eliza’s arms and after awhile, she finally spoke. “It was beautiful, honey. You should write more, make more mothers cry out of happiness”, Kara giggled at her sentence. “Can I keep it?”, Eliza asked while she ran her fingers through the paper.

 

“Of course you can. I made it for you”.

 

Eliza hugged both of her daughters and said it one more time.

 

“I love you two. So so much...”, Eliza was still sobbing.

 

“We love you too”, they both said in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time, we're focusing on Alex. We all know they have a strong bond so that's why I can make more of a story out of it. As usual, comments are highly recommend and tell me what you think of the fic so far :) 
> 
> (also i suck at summaries, I'm sorry)

On Krypton, she was an only child. Her parents expressed their desire to have more but with their daily occupations, it was impossible to be able to care for two children. Kara was always open to having siblings but clearly she was never going to have that on Krypton.

 

After so many years in the Phantom Zone, after crash landing on Earth, after being taken by the Danvers, Kara got an elder sister. Alex.

 

When she first got here, Kara could sense that Alex didn’t want her here. It wasn’t that she hated Kara but in the early stages of their sisterhood, Alex also wasn’t very fond of her and Kara could understand why.

 

She was different. She sees bones with her naked eyes. She hears things from afar, whether she wants to or not. She has abnormal strength and speed. It was difficult for Kara to adapt alone but having Alex to come around for Kara so that she can protect her. Kara felt like nothing but this massive bummer to her new sister.

 

She still remembered when they both went to the beach for one of Alex’s friends birthday party, Alex was excited when Eliza gave the green light but her smile faded upon her mother’s next words. “Take Kara with you. Ask her. I’m sure she can make some friends over there”, she was focusing on her laptop while saying that to Alex. She was hesitant to ask her younger sister but regardless of her inner rebellion, she was still an obedient child.

 

“You wanna go with me?”, she forced a smile to Kara. At first, Kara thought of declining her offer but then it hit her. This may be a chance to have a stronger bond between them. “Um, yeah...”, she smiled and continued to say, “I’d love to”.

 

Their walk to the beach was short but completely overwhelmed with awkward silence. Kara tried to engage a conversation but she was lost for words. By then, she and Alex had lived together for a few weeks, Kara still only exchanged smiles and said good morning to her. She never thought having a sister would be so awkward, then again, they weren’t even sisters in the first place. 

 

“Okay, so, try to have fun, alright?”, she assured her by holding her hand. “If you feel uncomfortable or if you feel like you wanna go home, just find me”. Kara was taken aback by her care. It was nice, to know that someone was looking over her. She knew Alex was only being nice but it was the tone that sold her. She felt warm. 

 

“Okay...”, was the answer Kara gave while squeezing her sister’s hand and giving her a warm smile.

 

As soon as she saw the crowd from a distance, Kara could feel her gut twist in way she never knew it could. Her heart suddenly started to pound so hard, her knees malfunctioned and her brain must’ve defused because she was mumbling unknown and foreign words. Then she realized, it was Kryptonian language. It struck her for awhile up until someone yelled, “Alex!”.

 

“Who’s this?”, the person talking was a boy. Kara found he had nice hair but that’s about it. “Oh, this is Kara. She’s my new sister”. The boy reached out his hand for Kara’s, “Hi, name’s Leo”, she shook his hand and gave him a friendly smile. “Nice to meet you, Leo”, he returned the smile. 

 

He turned his attention to Alex, “Kieran and Terra are waiting for you, they’re by the shack over there”. He pointed towards this beach shack that really caught Kara’s attention. It was green but also had some subtle purple which totally compliments both colors. It had some patterns on it but Kara couldn’t make out of what it was, regardless of it, Kara loved it.

 

Kara clung onto Alex but she was always behind her, following her around but she wasn’t in the zone where it bothered her sister. Instead, as soon as she got to the shack, her ears started to ache so hard. The echoing sounds of the music, laughter, heartbeats, people crunching on snacks and chewing on food, Kara could hear it all. It was agonizingly painful and Kara could feel her brain begging for the pain to stop. Her hands were on her ears, attempting to block out any further sound from entering her earlobe but the pain was still there, inside her.

 

In an instant, she felt a pair of hands take her own, dragging her away from the shack, from the crowd, from the pain. Soon she could felt her feet touch on grass instead of sand, she was home. Her focused cleared and consciousness regained, she sees Alex, looking at her, concerned written all over her face. “Are you okay? What happened?”, Alex prompted, wondering what caused her younger sister so much pain.

 

Kara stayed silent, afraid that Alex would get mad at her, for forcing her to leave a party, to leave out on her friends. “Hey, look at me...”, Alex held her hand gently and Kara looked at her straight in the eye. “I need you to tell me what happened okay? So that we can prepare ourselves...”, she smiled at Kara before continuing, “...so that I can look over you”. Alex could see Kara tearing up and she held her. Tightly. Making sure that her baby sister felt safe and secure. Kara found her sobbing to be absolutely horrendous but that was the last thing she could worried over. 

 

After some time, Kara started to take notice of how green their backyard was. When she touched the grass beneath her, she felt solitude take over her.  _‘Earth is beautiful...’_ , were one of the thoughts that ran through her mind. She, then, looked over to Alex and took a deep breath. “It was the sounds. I could hear  **everything** and then...”, Kara swore that the two of them spent an hour at least, talking about solutions and occasionally Alex saying which boy was cute. They were sisters now and nothing’s going to change that. Ever.

 

* * *

 

 

When Kara first moved to National City, she thought it was going to be easy. Move into a new house, find a job, make new friends, explore the wonderful delicacies around town, settle down. She thought it was going to be smooth and silky when little did she know that her first 3 weeks were nothing short of horrors and nightmares. The city was buzzing with all kinds of sound. Cars, air, birds, buildings, construction workers, everyone yelling mean words at one another. So her top priority was to get her powers in control, again. New place, new adaptations.

 

Then there was Cat Grant. Unlike her cousin, Kara couldn’t do much to help the world, so what better way to do that by working for the most powerful woman?  _‘In National City, at least’,_ was the statement made by Kara’s head while she was on the elevator for her first day as Cat’s personal assistant. As soon as she greeted Cat, she knew she was in for a tough job. “What did I say, Kera?”, Kara looked at her curiously the next morning. “NO MILK IN MY LATTE!”, Kara basically jumped at that and instantly replied, “I-I’m sorry, Miss Grant! I’ll go get another one!”, and Kara was running to the elevator. As the door closes, she sighed and muttered, “Oh boy...”. Again, new adaptations.

 

Even when Kara thought she had settled in, she was still missing someone. Alex. She was actually one of the main reason for moving to National City. To be closer to Alex because she dearly missed her big sister when she was away for college. One evening, after coming home early from work, simply because Cat was in a better mood on that day, she called Alex over to hang out. “Yeah, sure. I’ll come by 8. Does that sound good?”, was Alex’s confirmation and Kara excitedly replied, “YEY! I’ll order pizza now then. Four boxes and I’ll leave you a slice or two”.

 

“Seriously, Kara? A slice or two from four LARGE boxes of pizza?”, teased Alex.

 

“How about you try having hyper alien raced metabolism and let’s see how you try being good with just ONE box of pizza!”, was the last sentence she said before hanging up.

 

When Alex arrived, Kara was on her couch, going through her Netflix shows and when she saw her big sister, she wasn’t able to contain her joy any longer. Kara gave her a big hug and nearly forgetting that she had super strength. “I MISS YOU!”, said Kara with her usual enthusiastically bursting tone. “I miss you too, sis. Now, I am starving. Hope you left me those two slices you promised”, Alex said while making her way to put her bag onto the dining table.

 

“HAHA, you’re wrong, mister!” and as Alex was opening the pizza box, Kara continued, “I left you not two! But FOUR slices. I deserve a ‘Sister of The Year’ award!”.

 

“Whatever”, as Alex rolled her eyes before heading to the couch t enjoy her pizza. Kara followed suit and later on, the two sisters laughed about some random silly romantic comedy show and caught up about each others day. A few hours later, they were fast asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

On Alex’s birthday, Kara wanted it to be really special as she booked a restaurant for her, invited all of her friends who’s gotten to know and love Alex as much as she does and she even baked a cake for her. Even though baking isn’t her thing, she sure enjoyed the experience and thought that the end result was good for a beginner. 

 

Then, everything went crumbling down as the restaurant that she booked was robbed and the owner had already given her money back by the time she got the news. Her friends (aka Winn and James) couldn’t come because coincidentally, they both had emergencies to attend to.  _‘At least there’s my cake for her...’_  before realizing that a cat had entered her house and dropped the red velvet cake to the floor when she got home. Frustration overwhelmed her as she attempted to clean up the mess before breaking down into tears. This was supposed to be her sister’s day and she can’t seem to get one thing right.

 

When she was done, she wanted to call Alex, wanted to apologize that she couldn’t give her the best birthday ever or at least a decent one. Her phone went to voice mail and Kara understood. She was busy, even forgot to notice that she had a phone. Kara spoke anyways, “Hey, um, I’m sorry but everything’s cancelled at the last minute. I’m so sorry for not being able to make you feel special on your special day...”, she wanted to say more but her throat was so filled with despair, she just burst out into more tears. She put her phone down and unconsciously took a pen along with a paper nearby. She started to write, about everything that she was feeling at that exact moment.

 

Alex got her voice mail and when she reached Kara’s apartment, she came to a sleeping Kara on the dining table and she could see that her younger sister had cried herself to sleep as she could see the mascara falling off with tear stains. She held Kara’s hand, “Hey, I’m here. Are you okay?” and Kara was groggy at first but when she composed herself, she hugged Alex so tight. “I’m sorry...”, her sobbing slowly breaking Alex’s heart, “...I’m so sorry”.

 

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s okay. Shoo shoo, it’s gonna be alright. You didn’t do anything wrong...”, she held Kara’s face and wiped away her tears gently, “There’s no better way for me to celebrate my birthday than with you. Okay? No big gestures needed. All I need is my sister. Nothing more, nothing less”.

 

“O-o-okay...”, Kara wiping away her tear glands with her shirt like a 5 year old before Alex commanded her to go take a shower so that they could relax at the couch. Kara did so and while she was doing that, Alex decided to clean up the dining table. When she was done, she saw this paper lying around the floor, picked it up. She swore on God’s good grace that she had never been so touched in her entire life. A poem. For her. That Kara made.

 

_‘Alex’_

_An angel in disguise,_

_Overwhelmed with intuition,_

_Ever so vast with intelligence,_

_The blessing that was eternal,_

_To me_

_Constantly giving and helping,_

_Guiding and providing,_

_Riding with me,_

_Through thick and thin,_

_In brightest days,_

_And darkest nights_

_A gift,_

_A blessing,_

_A saviour,_

_A guardian angel,_

_Truly she is._

When Kara was all dressed up in her pyjamas, she could see Alex wiping away her tears at the dining table. She came closer and when Alex noticed her, she was greeted with a hug. “Thank...”, she sobs while making an effort to regain her breathing, “...you for this”.

Kara just nodded and Alex went further, “Can I keep it? Please?”. Again, Kara nods. She held her close, making she made her feel what Kara felt. Safe. Secured. Loved.

 

Sister, they are. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this one's better than the last one and I feel good about it. Enjoy! 
> 
> (Next chapter is gay af) (aka Lena Luthor) (aka Kara with heart eyes)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POETIC KARA IN LOVE WITH LENAAAAAA LUTHORRRRRR

Never trust the words of a Luthor...”, was what Clark said to Kara.

 

Then Winn, “Bad blood, the Luthors”, as they were keeping up to date regarding Lex’s trial.

 

James, “Lex is psycho maniac killer while his mother is the leader of an alien-killing terrorist organization on the run. That just sums up the entire Luthor family”.

 

Lastly, Alex, “I know you see good in everyone, sis but that can’t be the same for the Luthors. Stay away from them and don’t trust them. Understand?”.

 

Looks like everyone had an opinion on that family and apparently they all come out as the same.

 

Kara believed them. Every single bit of it. Even with her open heart she, too, can’t see the good within that family.

 

Apparently, that all changed when she met a brunette who wanted to change it all. Lena. Lena  ** _Luthor_**. 

 

Not only was Kara good friends with her.

 

She was very much in love with her.

 

* * *

 

 

“ _I’m just a woman trying to make a name for herself out of her family...”_  and Kara could relate herself to every single word of that sentence.

 

“Earth to Kara Danvers!”, instantly Kara was brought back to focus. She hadn’t realized she zoned out for awhile there.

 

“Sorry, Lena. Just had a lot on my mind, that’s all”, and she could see the concern that struck Lena through her eyes. “But I’m fine. Not to worry okay?” as Kara reassured her friend across the table during lunch.

 

“Okay then but tell me one thing. Is it work related?”, asked Lena while raising one eyebrow with curiosity written all over her face.  _‘Oh Rao, you’re so beautiful...’_  and Kara sensed that she was staring so her answer didn’t sound that convincing.

 

“Uh, yeah, ye-yeah. It’s work ya know. Snapper giving me a hard time and all that...” while giggling awkwardly in hopes to lighten up the mood.  _‘Little do you know that I wanna push you to a wall and kiss those magnificent lips of yours...’_ and again, Kara was staring at Lena, this time at her plump lips.

 

“Uhuh, okay then” and she took a bite from her spaghetti before asking “Would you like to come by the office later? We could have dinner after since I’m planning to finish work early today” and Kara was taken aback by that question.

 

“Oh, um, yeah, su-sure. Like a date?” and Lena smiled at that last part. “I was merely inviting you to dinner but if that’s your definition of a date...”, she grabbed hold one of the blonde’s hands before continuing, “...then yes, I’m asking you out on a date, Kara Danvers”, ending it with a wink.

 

 _‘Is-is she flirting with me?’_  was the thought registered by Kara’s mind and she could feel her body heating up before coming up with an answer. “Oh, um, well, o-okay then”, Kara stuttered and then Lena laughed at Kara’s behavior.

 

“You’re too cute. You know that?”, Kara stayed silent as she was blushing so hard before hearing Lena say, “I still can’t understand how you’re still single. With that face combining the adorable attitude, I bet anyone can like you”. Kara’s face was just bright red before she looked at Lena and again, the brunette winked.

 

“Are-are you flirting with me?”, stumbled words came out of her mouth and it was a surprise that Lena could hear her. 

 

The woman with emerald green eyes put her arm on the table, hand on her chin, with a smirk and asked “I don’t know. What do you think?” and Kara could feel her insides getting twisted in all sorts of ways.

 

She could feel heated eyes on her and she said “Our foods getting cold” before taking a bite of her noodles.

 

But then, Lena in all might and confidence, had the audacity to say “I’m no longer hungry for food, Kara”, Kara choked on her food and to Lena’s demise, laughter overtook her before handing the blonde a cup of water. 

 

When they were done with lunch, Lena had insisted on sending Kara back to CatCo on her limo. At first Kara politely rejected the offer.

 

“No, Lena, it’s okay! I can walk to the office”, she readjusted her glasses before saying, “you, on the other hand, need to be at the office quickly. You’re the boss, Lena”.

 

“That’s the point, Kara. I am the boss which means that I can come in at any time I want. Also please, I insist” and with that Kara had no more comebacks. 

 

In the limo, they sat quite close to one another.  _‘Too close! Too close!!!’_ as her mind was malfunctioning and her body just went stood firm when Lena bumped her leg with Kara’s.

 

The brunette placed her hand on the reporter’s thigh and afterwards said, “You’re being awfully quiet, Kara. Are you okay?” and she looked at Lena. Her eyes, her lips, her hair.  _‘Rao...’_ she thought,  _‘you’re so beautiful. I wanna kiss you so bad’_ and all Kara could manage with her mouth was “I, um, uh, it’s work again, yeah, ju-just work”.

 

The ride back to CatCo was awfully long and the two women just sat close to each other, hands locked in one another and Kara could feel a pair of eyes staring at her.  _‘Is she like, attracted me? Like me?? Lil ol’ Kara Danvers?’_  and next thing she knew, she has arrived.

 

She was packing her stuff when she realized Lena had closed the distance between their face and Kara could swear to Rao that she was only millimeters away from locking their lips. “Thanks for the ride back, Lena...” was all she could say before getting out of the car.

 

The other woman lowered her mirror and said “You’re welcome”. Then Kara forgot to mention lunch, “And lunch! You really need to allow me to treat you lunch next time”. “I’m rich, Kara. Treating you is like an obligation. I gotta spend my money somewhere, especially if it’s for my favorite girl”.

 

Strike 3 and Kara could just explode right about then. “See you la-later, Lena. I’ll text you”.

 

“Goodbye, Kara. See you later as well, I’m looking forward to it” and Kara just forgot how to breathe for a moment as the car sped away from her office building.

 

 _‘Oh...my...Rao...’_  and she headed back to her office with all sorts of imaginations roaming through her head. 

 

All involving Lena.

 

* * *

 

To Kara’s own surprise (and quite frankly, delight), Snapper had not told her to do anything since, in his words, they were running dry on fuel for the fire. Kara has never been good at riddles or puns so clearly she didn’t understand the man at first. 

“It means we got nothing to do, Danvers. Nothing to do but wait for something, anything to happen” and Kara nodded joyfully, aware of the fact that she could take this time and prepare herself to see Lena tonight.

 

So, Kara did the most sensible thing she could to pass time. She writes. She wrote thousands of words, all only making sense to her mind and no one else. Lena was consuming her brain, all she could think of was the youngest Luthor and her features. Kara jotted them down, along with details.

 

_Green emerald eyes, kind of like Kryptonite green but darker. Has the same effect, weakens me._

_Plump lips, so kissable. I wonder what they taste like. Strawberry? Huh, doubt that. Maybe something classier? Wine? That’s just deluded..._

_Jawline so sharp she could cut my dignity in half. Really need to be creative on memes and punchlines from now on._

_Skin so soft I could just sleep on her. Soft actually, that one, regardless of the stone cold appearance. Although she does look hot while stone cold._

_Legs...wow...those legs_

Kara stops right there and bangs her head on the desk while reminiscing to herself, “Don’t be a pervert” or “Friends don’t think of each other that way”. Kara can’t stop though. 

 

_‘Lena’s hand running through Kara’s face, then slowly going down her neck and onto her body. Lena’s eyes intensely looking at her, slowly weakening Kara’s focus and knees as she seems to be spiritually abducted by the brunette. Lena kisses her and constantly says her name in a seductive way that makes Kara’s internals feel unsure.’_

“Stop it, Kara!”, she was thanking Rao and Cat for giving her very own office to her. If not, she was certain that some coworkers would’ve assumed that the blonde has gone mad. Instead of picturing her  _‘friend’_  in a way that disgusted Kara, she would look at characteristics. Her attitude and traits. So she wrote them down on a different piece of paper.

 

_Merciless yet kind. Yup, that’s her. Beneath that hard rock is a gentle pillow._

_Charm wittingly intelligent. Mix sarcasm with brains and you got yourself a special one._

_Lovingly dark. True, she has a dark side of her but who doesn’t? She only does that to protect herself and that is totally okay. Deep within her is love, care and compassion of the highest order._

Then, all the words started to hit her. They were bombarding her mind like how the United States nuked Hiroshima and Nagasaki. She aligned the sentence and then they started to make sense. When she was done, she smiled.

 

 _‘Oh Rao...’_ , she was amazed at herself. At how much she was feeling at that exact moment.  _‘I really do love her...’._

7 o’clock came around quite fast that day and before Kara packed her stuff, she sent Lena a text.

 

**Kara Danvers, 7.01 p.m :** **_Hey! I’m done for today so I’ll pack up and head straight to your office. Want me to bring anything along the way?_ **

****

After packing up and getting ready to go, Kara hasn’t gotten a reply yet, meaning Lena must be extra busy. Which also means that they might not go to dinner at all so Kara would just buy dinner on her way there. She went to bought Chinese at Lim’s because they have the best beef noodles there. Kara also got them a few bags of donuts and of course, Kara couldn’t forget the all-mighty, powerful potstickers.

 

Kara arrived at L-Corp and before she went it, she decided to text Lena again.

 

**Kara Danvers. 7.33 p.m :** **_I’m downstairs! I’m heading up now!_ **

****

When Kara got to the top floor, she stumbled into Lena’s assistant, Jess. 

 

“Oh Miss Danvers! I was just about to head back...”, they both smiled at each other and Kara handed one bag of doughnuts. “For you” and she gave her a smile. “Thank you! Miss Luthor is inside. She’s signing a few papers but I think she’s done for the day”.

 

“Oh okay then, thank you, Jess. And have a good evening”, and while the door was closing, Jess quickly replied, “Likewise, Miss Danvers” and she could’ve sworn to Rao that the woman winked at her.

 

Lena was on the phone when Kara walked in. She was looking at the balcony and that gave Kara a chance to glance at Lena further. She was wearing all black skirt that was just above below her kneecap, a blue blouse that embodied confidence and professionalism. Kara had always admired Lena’s fashion sense because they all symbolize her in a powerful and confident manner where it made her look like she was on a level of her own.

 

“It’s always nice working alongside you, Bruce. Till next time” was the signal for Kara to stop staring at the brunette. “Kara...”, she seemed at lost for words when she saw the reporter.

 

“Lena! Hi! Jess said I could just come in and so I did”, Kara smiled ever so brightly, she always did around Lena. “Also, Bruce? As in Bruce Wayne? The Bruce Wayne?”, asked Kara while raising an eyebrow.

 

“Yes, yes, Bruce Wayne. What’s all this?”, she pointed towards the many bags of takeaways that were on the table near the couch.

 

“Well, um, you weren’t replying to my texts and I thought you were too busy to go out for dinner so I got us dinner to eat here. I didn’t know what you wanted so I just got you everything that came to mind. If it’s too much, you can always take it home or we could give it to the security guards downstairs” and Lena just smiled throughout Kara’s rambling.

 

“You’re awfully too cute, you know that?”, teased by Lena and Kara’s face just heated up so quickly.  _‘She’s still flirting with me! Does she really like me?’_ , Kara panicked for a moment before she braced herself for the next thing coming up.

 

“Lena, do you, um, like me?”, it didn’t sound as confident as she would’ve liked but Kara got the message out. “I mean, not as friends, but as, um, more than that...”, further clarified by the young blonde. 

 

Lena took a moment to answer. During that, she closed the distance between them and Kara could feel Lena breathe by the time she stopped. “Well, Miss Danvers, what makes you ask that?”, she left a smirk at the end of that.

 

Kara froze. She didn’t have anything to say or reply. Instead, she just looked at Lena’s eyes so intensely that it almost made Kara faint because they were just so beautiful up close. Lena backed off a bit to give her some breathing space.

 

“Yes, yes, I do, Kara”, Kara’s heart has never beaten so fast. It felt like it was beatingits way out of her chest. Lena took her hand ever so gently and asked, “What about you? Do you feel the same way?” and Kara had never been so urged to kiss her.

 

“I li-like you too. More than anything”, Kara was stuttering but she didn’t care. This is it. Do or die. “I, um, liked you since the first time I saw you. I liked you deeper and deeper the more I get to know you. You’re this amazing woman who is just so powerful and filled with so much good even when other say the opposite. I just wanna hold you and protect you because you deserve all the love and care that exists”.

 

“Kara...”, she got close to her again, this time her approach was a lot more subtle and slow. “Would you be my girlfriend?” and Kara almost choked on her own saliva when she heard that.

 

“Wh-what?”, Kara’s mind was going haywire. “Would you like to become my girlfriend, Kara?”, this time her tone a bit firmer and Kara looked at her with shocked eyes.

 

“Yes...I mean, yes! Yes! I would love to!” and Kara smiled. _‘Wow, this is really happening...’_ , Kara thought.

 

“Then you need to be completely honest with me”, Lena demanded. “Be open with me. About everything. So that I know you trust me”.

 

“Oh, um, yeah, sure...” and at first, Kara misunderstood question her question and after some time she knew what she truly meant.  _‘Oh Rao, she knows? Of course she does. She’s probably the smartest woman alive, Alex could be the only one to contest her’_ , Kara needed to gather her inner strength and be all out honest with her new girlfriend.

 

“So?”, Lena was growing impatient. Kara went to her, she wanted to hold Lena’s face but when she got close, Lena backed off. “Is it because a Luthor? Is that why? You know I’m not anything like the rest of my family”, tears started to fill up those green eyes. “Lena...” was all that Kara could say.

 

“Do you want this to work or not? Do you fully trust me or not? You won’t fool me, Kara”, her voice slightly cracked while saying that and Kara could feel her pain. It was similar to how she felt when she found out about her mother. The amount of faith and belief she had, all burned down and she felt so betrayed. Betrayed. She’s sure that’s how Lena felt.

 

“I wanted to tell, Lena. So badly. I do trust you. With my life even. I just thought that if you didn’t know, you’d be safe from all the dangers that I go through. I just wanted to protect you...” and the guilt started to rise within Kara. She had hurt Lena and Lena was her friend. The CEO came at her and her face was just barely inches away from Kara’s with eyes completely locked on one another.

 

“I just need you to say it, Kara. Just say it”, Lena put her forehead onto Kara’s.

 

“I, um...”, Kara’s heart was beating so hard and she felt like her lungs were being crushed so that it would be hard for her to breathe. “I’m Supergirl”, Lena just cupped Kara’s face and met her lips with the blonde's.

 

It felt so right for Kara, all her worries and doubts, all gone within this moment. She kissed Lena back and the only time they set apart was to catch their breath before engaging in another kiss. Kara could do this anytime, anywhere, any universe, she would. When they were truly done with each other, they held each other so close that it no longer became awkward for Kara. She wanted to hold Lena and vice versa.

 

“So, um...”, Kara looks over at the food. “Now I know why you can eat so much”, Lena teased her before kissing Kara again, gently this time. “Let’s dig in, shall we?” and Kara just nodded happily.

 

“I gotta use the toilet for awhile. Don’t finish the potstickers, Lena!”, warned Kara and Lena just smirked back, teasing the blue eyed blonde to come back faster. Out of nowhere, Kara’s bag fell from the couch, piling out a lot of papers from it. Lena picked it all up but then one piece paper had her name on it so she picked it up and started to read.

 

**_Lena_ **

****

_You are one in an abundance_

_You are nothing but_

_Intricate_

_Mesmerizing_

_Breathtaking_

_Your eyes_

_Emerald green in colors_

_Filled with truth and empathy_

_They were meant to get lost in_

_Your smile_

_Seductively charming_

_Lovingly warm_

_Truly beautiful, it is_

_Your heart_

_Overflowing with kindness_

_And love_

_It shows the real you_

_To many_

_You stand out_

_All for the wrong reasons_

_To me_

_You stand out_

_All for the right ones_

When Kara was done, she came to a sobbing Lena and although she’s seen that before, it still drives her to worried mode. She took a tissue box to her new girlfriend and when she got to her, Kara held her so close, putting Lena’s head on her shoulder, rubbing her back to calm her down.

 

“Lee, what’s wrong?”, asked Kara when the woman across her calmed down a bit. “Do you really love me, Kara?” and the Girl of Steel was taken aback by that question. She didn’t manage to answer when Lena continued, showing her a piece of paper. 

 

“Is this how you really feel about me?”, asked Lena and straight away Kara knew what the paper contained. “Yes! I lo-love you, Lena....so much” she wanted to say more but Lena kissed her so hard. Kara could still feel tears flowing out of the brunette’s eyes and she wiped them away before kissing her back.

 

“I love you too, Kara” and she could see Lena smile widely before she asked Kara, “Can I keep this?”. Kara nodded and held her hand before kissing her again.  _‘Wow, people really do like my poems huh?’_ she thought. Eliza, Alex and now Lena. “Stay with me. Through the night. At my place” and Kara knew it wasn’t a question. “Alright, Lee” and Kara had never felt so happier in her entire existence. 

 

As they were heading for the elevator, Lena asked “So, baby, how often do you think of me?” and Kara just blushed her way through it without answering, although got the answer she wanted. “Well, you’ve shown your part. It’s about time I show my way of how I think of you”, Kara choked at that last one. “We’re gonna have fun tonight” as the brunette held Kara’s hand so tightly and winked at her.

 

 _‘Oh Rao...’_  was all she could think of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this a lot! :) I hope you guys like it!

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, that's my interpretation of poetic Kara. A second one is coming soon! This time about Alex because how can I forget Alex? there's also gonna be Lena so homophobics, you've been warned. 
> 
> Do leave comments and let me know how you think about this! I'd love to hear from you on how I can improve my works as well so advices are more than welcome!


End file.
